


the taste of milk and honey on another's lips

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Butt Plugs, Consensual Infidelity, Genital Piercing, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Nicky often goes on the honeypot missions, if the target is attracted to men. He's good at them, and it's just flirting or sex, which he and Joe see as totally separate to their relationship.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/OMC
Comments: 74
Kudos: 580





	the taste of milk and honey on another's lips

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the Old Guard Kink Meme, I smashed these two prompts together:
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=213692#cmt213692  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=209084#cmt209084
> 
> The "target" loosely looks like Hernando from Sense8 because I, like Nicky, have a type.

They’d been in Chile for a little under six months, a safehouse tucked an hour’s drive from Santiago. It became their base of operations during their infiltration and slow take down of a branch of a cartel in Mexico. Copley had managed to get them contacts that didn’t question freelancers who wanted to get rid of narco traffickers, cop-killers and those that murdered innocents with equal precision. It had been slow going at first, working into the system, finding their targets. At first Booker and Andy went by on the look for the goods, found the sellers, got samples of the product, and started to work up the chain.

About two weeks ago they had a windfall. A journalist from just outside of Juarez, whose brother was in the organization and who wanted out. The journalist was terrified, not only for his brother but for himself. The cartels were blood in, blood out, and were notorious for their hatred of their methods and works being commented on. 

Getting the guy to talk was proving difficult, but the small snippets they had gotten were verified and had led to a few small breaks in their work. 

The past two days Andy had been working to whittle the guy down, to assure him and his safety. The guy was right to be wary, and didn’t seem to want money, but it was clear he wanted an assurance of something. A promise, maybe.

Andy breezed into the safehouse, kicking the door shut behind her, arms laden with empanadas and stuffed tomatoes. “Food! Meeting, kitchen table!”

Nile appeared from the living room, Booker a step behind her. “Good rendezvous then, boss?”

Andy nodded, starting to pull out the foil wrapped foods and drinks, stabbing a straw into a plastic cup and taking a long sip of her drink. She sighed when she pulled back, licking her lips and then swirled the straw before taking another sip. 

Nicky stepped into the doorway, damp from a shower and followed quickly by Joe, who dropped into a seat and started rifling through the contents of the foil. 

“The ones with green stickers are ham and cheese, the blue are seafood, the red are onion, tomato and beef,” Andy said around her mouthful, having shoved half of an empanada into her mouth.

Joe’s hands closed around the blue tagged ones and started tugging a few toward himself and Nicky. “So, what’s up?”

Andy licked sauce from her fingers. “Mr. Martinez is finally willing to divulge his information. We worked out a manner in which he feels safe to share it and his idea for payment is… unique.”

Nile took a bite of her stuffed tomato, adding a bit of crema over top. “Oh yeah? Good unique? Bad unique? Something new?”

“Been a while since someone brought up the idea; outside of us.” 

Nile leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs at the ankle and raking her eyes over the others for any sign they knew what was going on. They were all content to eat and let Andy talk at her own pace. Used to talking around things and half-spoken ideas. NIle heaved out a sigh.

“And?”

Andy shrugged, folding the other half of the baked empanada into her mouth, wiping away the grease with her wrist. She chewed for a long moment, chased the mouthful with a long sip of melon soda. “Mr. Martinez is gay.”

Nile made a low noise of understanding in her throat. Machismo culture. Combine that with narco culture and it was a definite traumatic nightmare. She could see why the guy was terrified to talk without assurances. 

Andy’s eyes flicked toward the end of the table, toward Joe and Nicky, and Nile couldn’t help but follow her gaze, curious and a little confused. Joe was just watching them placidly, one hand lazily gripping his food, the other holding his book open in front of him. Joe tilted his head at their looks, mouth quirking up a bit and then flicked the book closed with a quick roll of his wrist. 

“I’m not the one you should be asking.”

“Nicky?” 

Nicky peered up toward them, dragging his gaze from the now closed book. “Of course.”

Andy nodded once, tore open another wrapped empanada and poured sauce over it. “Great. I’ll set everything up.” 

Nicky tapped Joe’s wrist with his fingers and Joe reopened the book, Nicky’s attention returned to the words. “Make it a nice hotel this time, please.”

Booker snorted and tipped his head back a moment, rolling his shoulders. “Do you want any of us to take point?”

Nicky hummed quietly, Joe turned the page with a flick of his thumb. “I need to think about it.”

Nile felt like she was going crazy. She looked between the four of them. Her eyebrows worked as she studied them. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Sometimes reassurance comes in the form of showing someone they aren’t alone,” Nicky murmured. “Mr. Martinez wants someone he can trust to give the information to.” Nile nodded once. Nicky smiled, the faint half-curl of his mouth. “I’m very reassuring.”

Nile’s mouth fell open and she felt herself gasping. “No!” She looked toward Joe, who still had the same calm expression on his face. “You’re okay with it?”

“Of course. It’s not anything we haven’t done before. Nicky and I have a healthy relationship and sometimes that means that you take another for a night. I enjoy things he does not and he is the same.”

Nile sank back into her chair, exhaling out slowly. “Wow. I mean, _wow_.” The fact that they were so comfortable, so easily in love… The amount of trust she knew that kind of thing took. “Better you than me,” she finally mumbled, shoving her forkful of food into her mouth, making Joe burst into laughter.

* * *

Andy set the date for three nights' time. An upscale hotel with discretion. The plan was pretty simple—Nicky spends the night with Alejandro Martinez in said hotel doing _whatever_ , gets the information, they wait two days, beat the ever living shit out of a narco cell. Nile felt a bit antsy, not used to the idea of subterfuge over brute force, and felt pretty useless. She and Booker were supposed to stay at the safe house while Andy and Joe took point. 

Nile knew that Joe said he was alright with it, but she wasn’t sure how in the hell he was. How he could be so calm with the idea of the man he’d devoted his life toward potentially sleeping with someone. She knew about open relationships and trust and that jealousy was a shitty emotion, but she just didn’t get it. 

It was a trip to watch Joe stretched out on the couch and offer colour commentary on the various outfits Nicky was trying out. Joe, helping his husband go on a date with another man. 

“Change the blazer, I think. Maybe the white one?”

Nile looked up from her phone toward where Joe’s attention had been for the past hour. She blinked a few times, Nicky was adjusting the cuffs of a lush looking black button up, pulling on a well tailored white blazer over it, adjusting the collar and then tucking his hands into the pockets of his well cut black slacks. He’d been more relaxed lately, well maintained facial hair to offset the slightly longer wave to his hair. He had a set of simple, clean gold hoops in his ears, either very good fakes or they were still pierced through, fresh. 

“Hot damn, Nicky, you clean up nice.”

Nicky’s mouth curled a bit, in that slightly impish way of his. “I’m aware, but thank you.”

Nile rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone, letting the conversation between Joe and Nicky wash over her as they discussed what shoes or boots would pair best with the look. Along with where Nicky would be hiding his weapons. 

Nicky may be a honey trap, but he wasn’t stupid.

* * *

Nicky was definitely pleased to admit that this hotel room was much better than the last time he’d done this. The view opened onto a wide balcony overlooking the city, the beds clean and soft. Andy had requested a joined room; for her and Joe to be in just in case something went wrong. Andy wasn’t a stranger to their sex lives, nor they hers. Nicky felt no shame in her overhearing. He felt heat at the idea of Joe listening, though. One he knew he would indulge in later. 

He’d hidden a handgun under the nightstand, a stiletto blade under the bed. 

He was emerging from the shower when he heard the magnetic lock of the door release and caught sight of Joe’s profile moving past the bathroom. He took a moment to towel dry, draping the towel around his shoulders as he walked into the main area of the hotel room. Joe was lounging on the second bed, arms lazily tucked under his head. He rose his gaze toward Nicky when he heard him and then turned his attention back toward the ceiling. 

“Nile’s confused.”

“You would think with the internet and the mass amounts of information and interpersonal experiences that she’s had that she wouldn’t be.”

Joe shrugged once. “She’s young.”

Nicky crossed to the bed, pulled out the soft scented shea butter from his bag and started to unscrew the cap as he sat on the bed next to Joe. He quietly, methodically, applied the lotion to his skin, letting it sink in and scent him. It was partly a calming ritual, partly riling Joe up. He rolled his shoulders and let his head bow forward as Joe’s warm, blade and charcoal calloused hands smoothed along his spine, tracing the vertebrae. 

“Do you want me to leave you be after?”

Nicky shook his head minutely, rubbing the last of the lotion into his wrists. “I’ll more than likely want you after, if you would.”

“Of course. Do you want me to help you get ready, too?”

Nicky inhaled sharply. He hadn’t decided how, if at all, he was going to prepare. The sudden liquid heat that pooled through his limbs at the thought of Joe’s assistance nearly made him moan. He turned to look at Joe, going for coy but knowing full well it was a weak attempt. Joe’s smile was all teeth for a moment as he rose up on his elbows and pressed his mouth to Nicky’s with an amused huff. 

Nicky let himself be moved and draped himself crosswise over Joe’s lap, tucking his head against a pillow. Joe slid a hand through his hair a moment, kissing the nape of his neck. Nicky let his eyes drift closed and relaxed, the sound of Joe moving, the slight rustle of the bed and the bags a soothing white noise. Joe’s thumb rubbed along his tailbone and Nicky shifted a bit, tucking his knees under himself slightly. 

Joe’s fingers were slick and warm as they pressed between his thighs, sliding over his rim, almost petting. Nicky gave a slow breath, tension seeping from him, and nuzzled his cheek into the pillow contentedly. Joe pressed in with his middle finger first, the slide deep, catching slightly on the second knuckle, and Nicky grunted a bit. 

There was more lube and slow thrusting before Joe was able to get palm flat and the guide in his ring finger, twisting gently and crooking both fingers. Nicky groaned in appreciation, canting his hips back into the action, baring down and shivering at the slickness. Joe worked him open methodically and without much teasing, but the low simmer of pleasure never quite ebbed away and Nicky wasn’t sure if he’d ever get tired of it. Of the feeling of Joe’s hands on and in his body. He was pleasantly half-hard, both of them were, but not in a hurry or attempting to prove something. 

Joe’s unoccupied hand curled around his hip, helped him angle, before Joe’s fingers retreated. The plug, when Joe pressed it into him with a devilish twist of his wrist, was supple but firm. Newer. One he’d never used before. Nicky enjoyed it. Thick without being too long and intrusive. It was a pleasant reminder that buzzed along his nerves. 

“If he doesn’t treat you well I’m going to be displeased on your behalf, there’s nothing worse than a half-hearted fuck.”

Nicky chuckled, relished in the warmth of Joe, and the feeling of Joe’s hands gliding almost worshipfully over his ass. “I want him to enjoy himself, from the way Andy’s talked he’s never really allowed himself something like this.”

“All the better for it to be you, then.” Joe murmured, finally patting Nicky’s thigh. 

Nicky shifted slowly, let himself register and adjust to the feeling of the plug in his body, and stepped into his underwear, pulling it up. He turned his head to kiss Joe, butted their foreheads together. “Romantic.”

“Incurable, you diagnosed.”

Nicky rolled his eyes fondly. “You should go, settle with Andy. I need to get dressed.”

Joe got a thoughtful look for a moment and then nodded. “We’ll be next door if you need us.”

“Mm, thank you.”

Joe stood, took Nicky’s cheeks in either of his hands and kissed him softly, fully, on the mouth. He let himself linger in the plush press of lips before drawing back. “I love you, Nico.”

“I hadn’t gathered.”

Joe snorted softly and pressed his lips to Nicky’s forehead. “Be good, don’t break him.”

“No promises.”

* * *

Nicky met Alejandro in the hotel bar, he was far more handsome in person than in his picture. He looked to be in his early thirties with tan skin, a well maintained short beard, and glasses. He dressed well in a pair of well worn but still fitted jeans and a v-necked shirt that hit his body in all the right ways. He looked like Joe, in some ways, and Nicky mentally cursed Andy for her slyness, he was going to enjoy himself. 

The way his mouth moved around the name Nicolás, too, was decadent. 

They made smalltalk in the bar, and had a cocktail each. Alejandro was funny, smart, and had a shyness and softness about him that made Nicky intrigued. He talked about his work, about his love of his city. He seemed genuine in Nicky’s opinion, about his want to help, most ordinary people didn’t have the time or patience to keep up a ruse. He’d gotten very good at spotting tells. 

After his first drink, some of the lines of tension in him had dissipated and his smiles were freer. Nicky swallowed down the last of his drink, enjoying the pleasant burn in his throat, and set his glass down. 

“Would you like to come upstairs?”

The slight deer in headlights look was equal parts adorable and sexy. The way heat rose over his face. Alejandro nodded once, then again, more firmly.

Nicky allowed himself an indulgent smile. In some ways Alejandro reminded him of himself in the early years, fumbling in the dark with his feelings and his wants. He would ensure that the night would be memorable for him. Make sure he enjoyed himself. 

Nicky stood, waited a beat, then turned to walk away. He heard Alejandro follow him, close behind without it being needy or oppressive. Alone in the elevator, Alejandro’s fingers found his wrist, touch slightly hesitant. Nicky tipped his head toward him, expression open, and Alejandro’s shoulders relaxed and his easy smile returned. 

“We don’t need to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Nicky said.

“I appreciate that. I’m not completely bereft of experience, I’m just…”

Nicky nodded at that. Understanding. “We can order food, have some wine?”

“You’re being very kind, the woman said you’d be kind.”

Nicky laughed at that. “I want to ensure you’re enjoying yourself. I want you to feel safe.”

A thoughtful expression came over Alejandro’s face, as if the answer wasn’t one he expected. He smiled again, wider this time. “I plan on doing that.”

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Nicky closed his fingers around Alejandro’s wrist and led him the short distance to his hotel suite. He let them in, sighing at the slight change in temperature in the air conditioned room. 

The second the door closed Alejandro was on him in a thrillingly pleasant way. Crowding him into the wall and kissing him with the kind of desperation that came with years of longing. Nicky couldn’t help the moan that fell from him, one hand sliding up into his hair and the other cupping against the small of his back. 

When they parted, Alejandro’s head fell to his shoulder, panting slightly, fingers pushing at the blazer on Nicky’s shoulders and mouth pressing hot through the material of his shirt. Nicky untucked Alejandro’s shirt from his jeans, pressing his hands up under the material gliding over a compact runner’s body. Nicky pushed, firm but gentle, until Alejandro’s back was flush with the wall. Nicky looked up at the line of him before sinking to his knees.

“Oh _fuck_.”

Nicky hummed, pushed his hands against Alejandro’s thighs to spread his legs wider, coaxing him to use the wall for balance. He unlaced the other man’s shoes and removed them, enjoying the distracted way that Alejandro’s hands flitted over his shoulders and into his hair. Nicky turned his attention to the jeans next, undoing them and pushing them and the boxer briefs under them, down. 

Nicky settled on his knees as Alejandro peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. His body was compact, tanned all over in a way that hinted to nude sunbathing, and he was pierced. A sleek black titanium barbell through the frenulum of his cock, which was half-hard between his thighs. Nicky felt the saliva pool in his mouth as he stared for a long moment, admiring, before he spat into his palm, delighting in the way it caused Alejandro’s cock to twitch, and closed his hand around the base of his cock before sinking forward. 

He was girthy in a way that caused a pleasant stretch to his jaw, and Nicky cradled his tongue under the head, curling it to flick repeatedly over the edges of the piercing. The low, reedy whine Alejandro made sparked heat down his spine and Nicky stroked up the length of him to his lips, then back down, content to hold him in his mouth and jerk him a while. Alejandro, bless him, did his best not to rabbit his hips forward but he was squirming in a way that signified his desperation to move. 

Nicky opened his throat, relaxed his soft palate, and steadied his hands on either of Alejandro’s thighs and looked up at him through his lashes. The first press forward of Alejandro’s hips was slow, measured. Nicky moaned along the length of him when he was fully seated, eyelids fluttering slightly. 

Alejandro’s next thrust was just as calculated but sharper. Nicky could taste the heat of him; the musk. His precome was salty and rich with the taste of someone who indulged in sweet fruits often. Nicky let Alejandro use his mouth and throat at his own pace, content to drift through the haze of a cock in his mouth. He sucked on occasion, rubbed his tongue along the skin, coaxed the heat against his soft palate. At some point Alejandro settled fully seated in his mouth, content to sit, and Nicky made gentle draws with his mouth until Alejandro pulled back, leaving them connected by a small string of saliva, and Nicky sucked in a full breath, nuzzling into the join of groin and thigh. 

When Nicky was drawn to his feet he became aware of his body again in a rush of heat and want. His cock was hard and the plug inside of him he’d long acclimated to was an insistent, unyielding pleasure. He moved his mouth to the hollow of Alejandro’s throat, biting gently, letting the other man undo his shirt and shrugged it off, backing them away from the wall and toward the bed. 

Nicky hit the bed with his legs and instead of sprawling took time to lower himself as Alejandro’s hands curled around his belt and started to undo his pants. He rose up on his elbows, lifting his hips when needed, and laughed when Alejandro made an affronted, realizational noise that Nicky was still wearing his boots. Alejandro unzipped them and worked them off before yanking Nicky’s pants off and dropping them onto the floor. He crawled over Nicky’s body, pausing when he reached Nicky’s underwear, Nicky nodded once, angling his hips up. 

Alejandro rested back when he removed the last of the clothes between them, watching Nicky for a long moment. Nicky let himself be admired, bending one leg at the knee to press the foot flat to the bed, one arm curled over his head. Alejandro settled his knees on the insides of Nicky’s thighs, hands curling over his thighs. 

“Been a while?” Nicky asked, light and non judgemental. 

“Only done this once before, trying to figure out how to start.” 

The honest and earnest nature was refreshing. Nicky took hold of Alejandro’s wrist and pulled him so he was more fully over him, raised up to kiss him. Alejandro sighed into the kiss, tongue pressing over Nicky’s. Nicky licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue. When they slipped apart, Alejandro was softly flush again. 

Nicky mused for a moment. “I want you to fuck me, I’ve been worked open,” he led the hand of the wrist he was still holding be pressed between his thighs. The groan and heat that left Alejandro had Nicky grinning and he opened his mouth to say something before Alejandro’s fingers pressed against the plug and twisted it. Nicky’s head fell back and he moaned, enjoyed the sharp bite to his collarbone that came when he wasn’t looking. 

“Can you roll onto your front for me?”

Nicky waited for Alejandro to move back, turning onto his front, raising himself onto his forearms and knees. He jutted a chin toward the bedside table when Alejandro started to ask, enjoying the blanketed weight of him across his body as he reached for lube and a condom. Nicky wasn’t sure how it would work with the piercing, and knew that it wasn’t strictly necessary, but appreciated it all the same. 

The heat of Alejandro behind him abated slightly and Nicky heard him open the condom, then the click of the lube. He braced for the cool sensation but instead was pleasantly surprised when he found the slick had been warmed in Alejandro’s palms. The toy was eased from him and replaced with two of Alejandro’s warm, broad fingers and Nicky let out a pleased hum, rocking back into the sensation, shivering when Alejandro’s thumb skirted the rim of his hole. 

“You’re so hot inside.” Alejandro whispered, shallowly thrusting the two fingers before pressing in a third that had Nicky rubbing his face into the pillows and muttering under his breath. 

He teased as he worked, found Nicky’s prostate and massaged gently until Nicky sobbed with incoherent pleasure. He kissed the planes of Nicky’s back and shoulders, rolled with Nicky’s movements. Once Alejandro seemed satisfied he withdrew his fingers and tipped Nicky’s hips up, Nicky shifted, bracing his knees under himself more. 

Alejandro pressed in, slow at first, and then a long, deep slide. Nicky’s eyes rolled back at the friction and the added sensation of the piercing. How had he never had sex with someone who’d gotten a genital piercing before? It felt wonderful. Catching gently and then rolling. Nicky bowed out his knees, giving Alejandro plenty of room to work. 

Nicky gave a low groan when Alejandro bottomed out, their hips flush, and let his head hang between his arms. “Fuck.”

“Good?”

Nicky nodded, slightly breathless. “Very.”

Nicky had been expecting a slow roll, a rise toward a gallop, instead what he got was a near full withdrawal and a sharp thrust back in, then another. Oh, _oh_! He swore, loud and unable to stop his slip into Italian. Alejandro let out a slight breath, mouth closing around the lobe of Nicky’s ear, tugging on the piercing there, sending molten heat through Nicky’s body. 

Alejandro fucked in deep, hard presses of his hips, hauled Nicky back with each slap of their hips together. Nicky knew he was being loud but he didn’t care; the louder he got the more it seemed to egg Alejandro on. Alejandro wanted and took. He was rough in a way Nicky rarely let himself indulge in outside of Joe’s company. Nicky skidded forward on the bed after a sharp thrust, bracing out with his hands against the headboard and gripped, using the leverage to fuck himself back. 

He didn’t know if they fucked for minutes or hours, but it sent shivers down his spine and his cock was heavy between his legs. Nicky was pretty sure he could come like this, untouched, if he wanted to. If he let himself focus on the pure heat and slide. Alejandro had forgone English at this point, managed half-spoken Spanish and breathy moans. 

Alejandro stilled suddenly, pulled back and Nicky swore, nearly ready to turn around and sink back onto that cock when three fingers twisted into him and he felt the striping heat of Alejandro coming over his ass and thighs. Nicky’s toes curled up and he ground himself toward the fingers, whining high in his throat. He was turned, pressed into the mattress with an arm across his middle and Alejandro’s mouth closed over his cock. 

Nicky arched up, rode the fingers inside of him and chased the wet heat of Alejandro’s mouth. He was so close. He shifted a bit, guiding Alejandro’s hands with gentle instruction before nodding repeatedly and breathlessly when Alejandro found the right angle. He let his head fall back onto the covers and smothered his face with his hands as his orgasm rolled through him and he was milked and sucked until he softened in Alejandro’s mouth. When he was released, Nicky went boneless into the bed. 

Alejandro eased down next to him and Nicky blindly fumbled for a bottle of water, uncapped it and swallowed half of it in one go before holding it out in offering. Alejandro took it and Nicky rolled back onto his stomach, tucking his arms under the pillow to watch him. Alejandro’s glasses were askew and smudged, his previously coiffed hair a mess. Nicky leaned up and kissed the edge of his mouth.

“Good? Would you like to stay?”

Alejandro swallowed his mouthful of water and shook his head. “I should go. Safer that way.”

Nicky made a soft noise in his throat and nodded. “I enjoyed myself.”

Alejandro smiled. “So did I. Where did you leave my pants?”

“By the door.” 

Alejandro handed the water back and stood, Nicky watched him, content to lay spread out and well spent on the bed. Alejandro dressed and returned to the bed, sitting to slide his shoes back on. Nicky sat up slowly, resting his chin on Alejandro’s shoulder as he worked, enjoying the chance to steal last minute kisses. 

Alejandro turned finally, reaching into a bag he’d brought with him, and withdrew two harddrives encased in plastic and set them on the bed. Nicky looked at them, then toward Alejandro again. “They’re locked with an RSA encryption method, I plan on sending the cypher to your contact in the morning.”

Nicky nodded, the information being locked made a lot of sense. “Thank you for this.” 

“Thank you for the pleasant evening,” Alejandro countered.

Nicky allowed himself one final kiss before Alejandro stood and he watched him walk out the door. 

* * *

Nicky drifted in and out of a haze of consciousness for the next little while, the TV on low. He luxuriated in the softness of the sheets and the bed on his bare skin, on the feeling of being well fucked. He had gotten back up to half-hard while occasionally rocking into the bed and dipping lubed fingers against his own hole, enjoying the oversensitive draw. 

He was scrolling through his phone when the door opened. He didn’t bother to look up, he knew the sound of Joe by his footfalls, the smell of him under modern hygiene products. The bed at his knees dipped and Joe’s hands slid up from his knees over the swell of his ass to knead. Nicky made a quiet noise of assent, letting Joe study him. 

Joe held him open with his thumbs, pressed against his slick and still loose rim, and let out a low groan. No doubt delighting in the sight of it; the sight of Nicky’s thighs still marked with come. One of Joe’s hands withdrew and Nicky turned his head, taking the fingers tapped against his mouth without hesitation, dropping his phone into the pillows. 

“You were so loud, Nicolò.” Joe breathed out. He thrust his fingers lazily against Nicky’s tongue, encouraging him to roll onto his back. 

Nicky moved, sated and heavy, watching Joe through lidded eyes. He drew back a bit, scraping his teeth over the pads of Joe’s fingers until Joe replaced them with his tongue. Nicky rose one arm to twine around Joe’s neck and tug at his curls. 

“So loud,” Joe echoed when they parted. “He fucked you good, hm?”

Nicky nodded. “He had a piercing.”

Joe’s brow lifted, head cocked to the side. “Mmm, I’m jealous.”

Nicky grinned a bit, shifting so his ass was flush with Joe’s thighs. “You gonna fuck me?”

Joe slid a hand down, scraping with his blunt nails. “You want me to fuck you or do you want to ride me?”

“Want you to make me feel it.”

Joe leaned over him again and kissed him. “I love you, you utter hedonist.”

Nicky gave a throaty chuckle, biting at Joe’s mouth. “You corrupted me with your pagan ways,” he teased. The joke was nearly as old as them. 

Joe’s hand connected with Nicky’s ass in one single, sharp smack and Nicky’s back bowed off the bed, mouth falling open. “Blasphemy.”

Nicky trilled softly, eyes falling closed. “Yusuf, I want your cock.”

Joe shifted on the bed, pulling off his shirt, working his own pants open. Nicky stretched out, letting his knees butterfly open and raising both of his hands over his head to grasp at his own wrists. Joe stilled in his undressing, studying Nicky. “It’s like that?”

“Mmmm.”

Joe unthreaded his belt from his pants and leaned over Nicky, adjusting his arms slightly before looping the leather of his belt around Nicky’s wrists and tightening it. It was easy enough for Nicky to get free of if needed, but a solid and physical reminder. Nicky smiled, wide and slightly drunk, and Joe leaned down to kiss him. 

“I wonder, if he was so thorough, did he find out all your indulgences?” Joe let his hands drift down to Nicky’s chest, settling his broad hands over him, grinding just under the muscle and tissue with the heel of his palms.

Nicky’s mouth went dry and he shook his head, trying to press forward into the sensation. Joe’s hands were firm and torturous. He clucked his tongue. “I didn’t think so. No one knows just how sensitive you are except me, isn’t that right, my heart?”

He scratched and Nicky let out a pleading sound and a shuddering breath, eyes dark and fixed on Joe’s face. Joe lowered his mouth to one of Nicky’s nipples, rolling over it with his tongue before tugging with his teeth. He rolled and sucked until Nicky felt raw and abused, when he pulled away, Nicky sobbed at the cold air on his swollen flesh until Joe’s hand closed around his sensitized flesh to massage as his mouth moved to the other nipple.

Nicky thrashed and arched, breathless and flush with arousal. He whined, wrapping his knees around Joe to try and haul him in closer. Joe tutted, pinched and twisted his swollen nipples until Nicky relented, relaxing back into the bed, stomach wet with precome. Joe smiled softly, kissing a line down Nicky’s body, one hand gliding back up Nicky’s body and slipping his fingers into his mouth.

Nicky moaned, closing his lips around the fingers and sucking. Joe nudged his thighs apart and popped open the cap on the lube, pouring far too much into his palm and down his fingers, but Nicky delighted in the slick, decadent feel of it. The obscene sound as Joe twisted his fingers into his body. 

“You’re still so loose. Taking three fingers without any hesitation. You and your greedy body.” 

Nicky sucked at Joe’s fingers turned his chin to take more, delighting in the heated growl it earned him as Joe lazily fucked into his mouth with four fingers. 

“Shame he didn’t stay. You’re so hungry to be full.” Nicky jerked his head a bit in the negative. “No? Just me?” Nicky nodded. “I’ll be sure to give you all you need, Nico. Bend your knee for me, wonderful.”

The slight shift in angle had Joe pressing deep and insistent on his prostate and Nicky’s head fell back, fingers slipping from his mouth a moment as he sucked in a wet breath and a shuddering gasp. “ _Joe_.”

“I’m here, my love. I have you. Take a few deep breaths for me.”

Nicky breathed, matching his breaths to Joe’s. The buzzing in his nerves softening slightly and the itch abating slightly. Joe had him. Joe was going to take care of him. He squirmed a bit, tilting his chin and licking at the edges of Joe’s fingers until they were pressed back into his mouth. His eyes drifted closed as he felt Joe shift them again, rolling them onto their sides until his chest was flush to Nicky’s back and he was guiding his cock into Nicky. 

The first long, familiar press of Joe into him nearly made Nicky white out in bliss. He heady warm feeling spread out through his body and he let himself drift. He let his body be guided by Joe’s riding the waves of sensation as Joe rocked into him gently, never really leaving him, settling more to grind and roll their hips. 

Nicky tipped his head back, mouth falling open around Joe’s fingers in askance and Joe grasped his chin, turning his head to kiss him, long and deep. With each press of Joe’s hips he rolled delightfully over Nicky’s prostate, drawing out deep sounds of pleasure. Nicky’s brows knit in pleasure, head lolled back against Joe. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last.” 

“Then let it go.”

This orgasm was so different from the first, it swelled up inside of him until it overflowed, until he was sobbing with it. It was a full body sensation and Nicky’s toes curled from it. Joe hadn’t even touched his cock. Joe murmured pleasantries and praise against him, biting at the sensitive spot just behind his ear. 

Joe wrapped around him, hugging him with his arms and legs as he pressed into his body and came. Nicky sighed, a satisfied sound, and reached back to cup Joe’s face. Joe nuzzled against him, kissing his palm, his fingers, his wrist, before he slowly slackened his hold on Nicky. 

Nicky let himself be guided onto his back as Joe withdrew, turning to look at him with utter adoration. Joe smiled at him and leaned forward to rub their noses together. Nicky pet through Joe’s hair. 

“We should take a bath.”

“Mm, we should, and then order room service. Andy’s going to call the others in a few hours so Booker and Nile can look at this stuff.”

Nicky stretched and yawned. “It’s encrypted. He’s giving the cypher in the morning.”

“All the more reason to indulge in a bubble bath and room service.”

Nicky smiled and watched Joe for a moment before kissing him firmly. “I love you.”

“I think I love you too,” Joe murmured, biting along Nicky’s jaw. “Need me to prove it again?”

“Maybe in a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mybeanieandme for drawing an amazing piece of art https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926280
> 
> If you've noticed I missed a tag please let me know!
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
